Yila
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Sub-Boss (with Lila) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Appearance Similarities (with Lila): In simple terms these miscreants are moderately advanced Viruses enhanced with glitches. They have been changed from their harmful format into a sort of anti-virus virus. When they appear they are often seen as mere data wires connecting together to form the shape of a pikmin. They can fill themselves with color. They are practically the same in every aspect of their being except for the data streams that make up their flower. It covers everything in a one mile radius around her covering her up so you don't know where she's coming from exactly making it hard to pinpoint her attacks. Differences (From Lila): It is that of a flower with one rainbow colored petal. The flower is a black color as well. There are data streams that come off of it making it hard to tell where she is. Powers She has the power to do switches in gravity in the virtual realm and any computer system that she can get into. She can change which way the gravity is pulling. She can also make it so that opponents are slammed against the floor unable to move. If she's in the area then nothing can change the gravity unless she does it. When she is with Lila then her abilities are even stronger making it so that she can affect the outside world with her powers. She has a protective data field around her that hides her attacks and hides where she is inside of it but she can see through the data field just like Lila can. Using the data in the place she can move about pretty easily. She can regenerate her health if she wants to during fighting. Combined Powers (with Lila): Both AI and Viruses are damaged by even being near them. They also regenerate at a swift pace if left for a few seconds untouched. When they are both together it is much harder to even defeat them. Their speed is increased tremendously along with their power and defense when together. They have two unique abilities one of which is that they can make the real world and the virtual realm mix at a certain spot. This allows them to appear in the real world and attack. Also, no one can go outside the area unless they knock them unconscious or if they destroy the things that create the virtual-real connection. The second one allows them to use their powers to jump to any computer network with no interference from anything but they hardly do this except when they have to escape. If one of them is down then for a bit of time then the other one will revive the downed one. You don't want to anger either one when one is downed otherwise you'll probably activate their final ability. Weaknesses Water, Fire, Earth, and Deletion Resistances Heavy Resistance: Eletricity, Ice, Wind, Physical Attacks, and Data Stream Attacks Immunities Deletion (Cannot be deleted unless destroyed at the same time as Lila or as soon as one of them is down for the count), Anti-Matter, and Light Personality She often is quite formal in casual settings and battle. She has a quick tongue and a witty sense of humor that almost no one gets. She, however, has a very short temper and will strike out quickly if she is angered. She is not to be fought when in this state of anger. She is quite the pessimist and rarely fights. She talks at the same time as Lila. History She was born in a lone computer system never thought to have existed and was born out of a computer program known only as "Black." She finds herself a habit of following orders or killing AIs or programs as per her wants. She hates those who picks on others. She has gone on a rampage more than once. She is sometimes kind and acts out to protect another. This happened to be the time when Lila was being attacked by a program (read Lila's history) and saves her. She left after that and she is later the friend of Lila (mostly to her annoyance). She and Lila traveled across the virtual realm and then back to the computer system. Combined History (with Lila) They traveled across the virtual realm and then finally into one computer system where they are stopped by various programs. They couldn't escape from it. It was then that they were saved by a mysterious figure who had powers from glitches. They left after thanking the mysterious computer being and soon were found out by Keijo. Keijo met them and he became their friends. They in return became loyal to Keijo and all of his plans even if they were idiotic at best. It was said that Keijo gave them their combined powers making them even harder to stop. Themes Entrance Theme: Metroid Fusion - Emergency in Sector 3! Main Theme: Megaman Battle Network 4 music-The Undernet Battle Theme: Valkyrie Profile - Systematic Enemy Together with Lila: Entrance Theme: Megaman Battle Network 5 Black Power Main Theme: Megaman Battle Network 5 Chain of Wishes Main Battle Theme: Breath of Fire III - Amalgam Ghost Battle Secondary Battle Theme: Megaman Battle Network 5 - VS Nebula Grey Trivia info here Tropes Neutral Evil, Co Dragons (with Lila), Deceptive Disciple (along with Lila), Enemy To All Living Things, and Evil Duo (paired with Lila), Reliable Traitor, and... Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category: Neutral Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Neutral Characters Category:Viruses Category:Virtual World Residents Category:Computer Residents Category:Harmful Residents